Implantable medical devices (IMDs) detect and deliver therapy for a variety of medical conditions in patients. IMDs include implantable pulse generators (IPGs) or implantable cardioverter-defibrillators (ICDs) that deliver electrical stimuli to tissue of a patient. ICDs typically comprise, inter alia, a control module, a capacitor, and a battery that are housed in a hermetically sealed container. When therapy is required by a patient, the control module signals the battery to charge the capacitor, which in turn discharges electrical stimuli to tissue of a patient.
The battery includes a case, a liner, and an electrode assembly. The liner surrounds the electrode assembly to prevent the electrode assembly from contacting the inside of the case. The electrode assembly comprises an anode and a cathode with a separator therebetween. In the case wall or cover is a fill port or tube that allows introduction of electrolyte into the case. The electrolyte is a medium that facilitates ionic transport and forms a conductive pathway between the anode and cathode. It is desirable to increase battery efficiency.